tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Cave
The Secret Cave is a dungeon location added by Castle Volkihar Redux. It's purpose is to serve as a secret exit from the castle and a home for Shesha the companion witch. Location This cave entrance is not enabled until the Dragonborn completes the quest Touching the Sky. The cave has two ways in and one way out. One entrance is located external to the castle near the start of the pier that goes to the Volkihar shipyard on the northwest side of the island. A horse stall that houses Shadow can be found very close to this cave entrance. It is about ten steps to the right of the stall. The other entrance is found in the Courtyard. The Courtyard can be found inside Castle Volkihar at the center of the castle. It has a small pond and a giant sun dial. A small well, sealed up with boards can be found due north of the pond. This well is a secret entrance to the Secret Cave. Once inside the Secret Cave, a one way exit can be found on the second level of the sealed well. It is a large door that goes to the Volkihar Docks. After exiting the large door and following the narrow, rocky stream, a pull chain can be found on the wall that opens the final portcullis gate. The Dragonborn can then drop down to a large ship moored in the Volkihar Docks. Description Prior to the castle being built there was a small shack on the island. The occupants tapped a well into a fresh water cave system that eventually ran dry and it was later sealed. After the castle was built it on top of this cave system it was made into a secret exit from the castle and is now long forgotten by the Volkihar clan. Through the ages many creatures have stumbled upon this ancient cave system. Eventually it was found by it's present inhabitants, Meshalla and Shesha (hagraven witches). Characters *Shesha and Meshalla are two Hagraven cohabitate within the caverns and ancient well. Although they are sisters, one is friendly enough to follow, the other is too twisted and evil minded to understand commands. *A youth named Hansel is being held in a sacrificial ceremony before being cooked by the evil hagraven. Unfortunately, Gretel is already inside the cauldron and cannot be saved **When Hansel is released by any intereaction with the Dragonborn, even if Hansel merely greets the Dragonborn, he will be released. He will run to Whiterun and remain seated on a low wall across the street from Breezehome. This mod has always planned to have a reliant version. When that version is released, Hansel will be adoptable. Features The following items can be found within the Secret Cave; *A giant Blood Cauldron can be found in the bottom section. *A few varieties of fungi (especially highly toxic Imp Stool) can be found throughout the caves. Gallery CVR SecretCave RescueHansel.jpg|Rescue Hansel. CVR SecretCave LadderExitCourtyard.jpg|Ladder to the Volkihar courtyard. CVR SecretCave TunnelExitDocks.jpg|Hagraven follower and exit to the shipyard Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux